sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
The Great Escape (2003 video game)
Microsoft Windows PlayStation 2 | genre = Action-adventure, stealth | modes = Single-player }} The Great Escape is an action-adventure stealth video game based on the 1963 movie of the same name. It was developed by UK-based developer Pivotal Games. The game was released on Xbox, Microsoft Windows and PlayStation 2. Gameplay There are four playable characters in the game each with a special ability. They include MacDonald, who can speak German to pass himself off as a guard; Hendley, who can pick pockets to get papers, keys, etc.; Hilts, who can pick locks to get into buildings; and Sedgwick, who can fix mechanical devices. Captain "Virgil" Hilts is American with an attitude. Hendley is an American who joined the RAF Eagle Squadron before the US joined the war. The other characters are citizens of Great Britain or the British Empire: MacDonald is Scottish and Sedgwick is Australian. There are 18 levels in the game, most of which have fictional tasks and attacks, most of which did not happen in the movie. The plot-line follows that of the film of the same name, except there are also levels featuring some of the characters first captures and early escape attempts, as well as a changed ending where all four playable characters escape in the end, whereas in the film, only Sedgwick escapes, Hendley and Hilts are recaptured, and MacDonald is executed. Also, despite the cover showing Hilts with a gun hiding from a guard in the camp, this never occurs in the game or film. The front cover may be inspired by a scene late in the film where Hilts disguised in German uniform, holds a gun while hiding behind a shed after trying to escape a German patrol on a motorbike. Cast Information Sound bites of Steve McQueen as Hilts were taken from the film and used in the game, famous lines such as "250", "Walking down the road" and "20 feet short" were used to recreate iconic scenes from the film. Two sounds bites of McQueen replying "Yeah" were also used to respond in the affirmative when talking to other characters. Reception | EGM_PS2 = 5/10 | EGM_XBOX = 5/10 | EuroG_PS2 = 4/10 | GI_PS2 = 6.5/10 | GI_XBOX = 7/10 | GamePro_XBOX = | GameRev_XBOX = D | GSpot_PC = 6.1/10 | GSpot_PS2 = 6.1/10 | GSpot_XBOX = 6.1/10 | GameZone_PC = 6.3/10 | GameZone_PS2 = 5.8/10 | GameZone_XBOX = 6.2/10 | IGN_PC = 5/10 | IGN_PS2 = 5/10 | IGN_XBOX = 5/10 | OPM_PS2 = | OXM_XBOX = 5.5/10 | PCGUS_PC = 62% | rev1 = Maxim | rev1_PS2 = 6/10 | rev1_XBOX = 6/10 | rev2 = Playboy | rev2_PS2 = 63% | rev2_XBOX = 63% | MC_PC = 54/100 | MC_PS2 = 57/100 | MC_XBOX = 55/100 }} The Great Escape received "mixed" reviews on all platforms according to video game review aggregator Metacritic. References External links * Category:2003 video games Category:Action-adventure games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Stealth video games Category:Video games based on films Category:Video games developed in the United Kingdom Category:Video games set in Austria Category:Video games set in France Category:Video games set in Germany Category:Video games set in Switzerland Category:Windows games Category:World War II video games Category:Video games about Nazi Germany Category:Xbox games Category:MGM Interactive games